As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,749 for Propeller Deicer (assigned to B. F. Goodrich Company) electrical resistance heaters are well known in the art for use with propellers to effect deicing of the propeller blades. The problems leading to the formation of ice on portions of the propeller blades, the techniques for removal, and various improvements in the heater structure are well known in the art and U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,749 provides good background for the present invention.
It is also well known in the art that environmental issues cause various types of failure for the electrical resistance deicer heater as well as the wiring harness used to energize that heater. Because of the exposure of the deicer system to such environmental conditions as rain, sand, dust, birds, extreme temperatures, etc., it is essential that the deicer system be easily replaceable while being firmly secured in a facile manner to the propeller blade assembly.